Road to Menma: The Black King
by Aoko Aozaki of the Rinnegan
Summary: A long time ago there was a great war he fought for what he believed, he safe the world and brought order he was loved by many he was a sage a god but above all a father. One day he disappears leaving behind his legacy, his children to observe the world for him and to maintain peace and order in the world. After many years he appears again, and is not happy.


**Here is an**** Updated to a new story a Narutox****High School DxD.**

******And another thing, I'm not a good writer my grammar, spelling sucks anyway this is fanfiction so expect to see many changes,** **especially canon story anyway if you do not like the story then do not read it ********you have been warned.**

**There will be element from Type Moon like some characters and clan and some ****element** from anime, game, movie.

**Tags: AU, Strong Menma, Powerful Menma, Rinnegan/Sharingan Menma, Possible Character Deaths, fantasy (For many thing that will not make any sense)  
**

**Pairing: Menma x Rias (is High School DxD bros!)**

**Summary:**

**A long time ago there was a great war he fought for what he believed, he safe the world and brought order he was loved by many he was a sage a god but above all a father. One day he disappears leaving behind his legacy, his children to observe the world for him and to maintain peace and order in the world. After many years he appears again, and is not happy when he discovers that his children have been mistreated, they first take away the woman he loved ****they** **take ****them** away to use **them** as weapons. These foolish humans, ninja, gods, angels, yokai and demons have unleashed the wrath of a True God! Now the world will know true pain. Can a certain Crimson-Haired princess bring him back to light or fail?

* * *

Today was a great day for the hidden leaf village, when the fourth hokage announced that his adopted son the heir of the Ryougi clan that would be engaged to the heiress of the clan Gremory one of the remaining 72 Clans of pillars and one of the highest rank (rank of Duke) and famous Devil families. Thus uniting the two families while bringing peace to both humans and demons race. Everyone was celebrating for the reason that the supposed extinct clan was not. The people continued celebrating, except two people at the Hokage tower in the office of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze he was sulky, he sighed deeply and tired his wife Kushina Uzumaki who was at his side puts a hand on his shoulder of her husband comforting him the reason was that their adopted son when he learned that he was committed became enraged and ran off saying that he's not going to marry someone he does not love. Minato and Kushina did not blame him knowing that his adopted son is still new to all this, still was not used this time after all, their adopted son Menma Ryougi or as he prefers to be called for now Madara Uchiha is not of this timeline.

Minato begins to remember when before being the fourth hokage he and Kushina met Menma for the first time a year and half ago. Minato and Kushina were assigned to a mission to capture Mukade a renegade ninja. Arriving at the historic ruins of once glorious Roran, before entering they are blinded by a bright light the two cover their eyes after a while the light dissipated and they advance and enter the ruins. Once inside the ruins they found Mukade all screwed up and beaten and lying on the floor unconscious, Minato and Kushina look around to see who is the culprit and they find it is a boy of twelve year old or a year older. The boy seemed fine without a scratch but the couple could tell the boy was exhausted the boy seemed about to say something but lost consciousness. Minato quickly caches the boy before he fell to the floor watching his wife he nod to her, knowing what to do she goes to the unconscious Mukade and tie him. Now with the mission accomplished the couple returns to their village. Once in the leaf village the couple first takes the boy to the hospital to be checked, Kushina and Minato then go to the hokage tower to report their mission accomplished. Minato and Kushina returns to hospital after a long report to the third hokage the couple goes to the boy's room, once there they see that the boy is still unconscious they decide to sit and wait for a while.

Now that the, couple are there they begin to see the appearance of the boy since in the ruin they had not, the boy has ink-black spiky hair, pale skin color. The boy's face was feminine plus the darker and feral-looking whisker marks that made him look cute and has dark circles under his eyes and if not for the experience and training that the couple has obtained over the years of training they would have mistaken the boy with a girl. In his possession the boy wore a collar that has six red magatama, and wearing a traditional kimono of the Uchiha Clan, **(the attire that Madara wore in his childhood) **Kushina note that the boy reminds her much of her best friend who lives outside the elemental continent. In the boy's forehead there was something she goes and moves the hair that was covering the boy's forehead. Minato and Kushina eyes widen in surprise when they see the red mark in the center of the boy's forehead that bears a resemblance to Legendary Rinnegan, Kushina begins to have suspicions about this boy and his identity if she remembers well the old tablet of the Uzumaki clan there was only one person with that red mark on his forehead and several more in is body.

Minato sees the calculate face of his wife and asks her if there is anything wrong, she responds and says that red mark the boy has only one person in the world had it according the tablet of her clan. That person was the Black King of the Tower of God or better known among humans, ninja, gods, angels, yokai and demons the Sage of the six paths. Minato's eyes widen in surprise, the possibilities that this boy was the sage who save the world from its destruction and brought peace and order to the world Kushina tells her husband not to jump to a conclusion he nods in acceptance they still do not know if the boy has the legendary Rinnegan the strongest eye technique of the world. The couple suddenly hears a groan they look to the direction from which the groan comes from the boy was waking up, he gets up and opens his eyes. Again Minato and Kushina eyes widen in surprise when they see the characteristic of both eyes, the left eye of the boy as a ripple like pattern which spreads across the eyeballs, with light purple sclera and iris.

In front of the future hokage, and his wife is the legendary Rinnegan and a unknown right eye. The boy's right eye was similar and yet different to his left eye, his right possesses six tomoe and has red sclera and iris they quickly cease to be amazed by the boy's eyes. The boy begins to look around confused, not knowing where he is, his gaze them fell on the couple the boy looks suspiciously it the couple not trusting these people unknown to him, and he begins to demand to be told where he is fast but carefully Minato chooses give basic information first begins presenting him and his wife then tells him about the Five Great Shinobi Nations and the five great villages but without saying much of the leaf village to hell with the other villages. The boy still stare at them suspiciously, this time is Kushina who asked a question to the boy she asks if he can give them his name. He falls silent for a few moments if they were his enemy they would have killed when he was unconscious or imprisoned he decides to tell them his name, he them with a voice of authority tells them to be grateful because he will give them his name the name of a God.

Menma Ryougi says the boy now called Menma. Now the future hokage and his wife stood frozen at the name of the boy, now they are certain the possibilities that Menma Ryougi is the same person the Sage of the Six Paths the man or boy who killed God and the four original Satan are large, they recomposed Minato now start thinking whether to tell Menma that he is no longer in its original time but in the future he looks at Kushina she nods. Minato looks at Menma and starts to tell the boy, the raven haired boy stares at him not believing saying B.S. Kushina looks at him sadly. Kushina start telling him that what her husband is saying is true, Menma gets angry and jump out of bed heading for the hospital window to exit, Minato leaves to follow him Kushina following behind.

After a long time chasing Menma, the raven haired boy finally stop something that Minato and Kushina were thankful to God the youth was very fast for someone his age. The two ninja were very impressed especially Minato the fastest man in the five great shinobi nations, but seeing who was the person they were following they were expecting it they see Menma sitting on the floor with meditating. Minato realizes that Menma is absorbing natural chakra to his body, Menma feel the energy of the planet entering is body he knew that Kushina and Minato were telling the truth after all he was the one who used his technique to fix the time and space, it's just that he cannot accept that many years have passed and now he is in a different world. For now what he should do is with the energy of the planet that he is absorbing is to find out how many years have passed, is answer was quickly answered the time that has passed have been two thousand years he's all alone, he knew this would happen but still he could not stop his tears dropping is only a boy of thirteen years he saved the world and this is how the world pays him by leaving him alone without his family. Kushina starts to feel her mother instinct calling her and she course responds boy and hug him and he accepts the hug.

Kushina is now determined to adopt Menma, the boy needs a family and that is what she will give him. Kushina looks at Menma and says to him she wants to adopt him surprising him and Minato, Menma starts questioning her she barely knows him and wants him to be part of the family. Minato smiles at him and tells the boy that he is welcome to the family and surely, his daughter of five years will love it to have a big brother the young man begins to think for a moment and then said that if it's okay to take someone from the past that will surely is going to bring future problems if people discover his identity, Kushina smiles even so they still want to adopt him, Menma sighs and smiles for the first time and says yes causing that both Kushina and Minato to be happy and with that they return to the leaf village.

A long time since Minato and Kushina adopted Menma or now Madara Uchiha, the boy says to be called that because the name Madara is not well known the same with the Uchiha clan as Madara was married to the heiress of the Asura clan thus uniting both family clans and forming the soon to be famous Ryougi clan causing that the Uchiha clan and Asura clan to be only a memory of the past. If the people of this age discover that there one last Ryougi that possesses the great life force and physical strength of the Asura clan and that also possesses the great spiritual energy of the Uchiha clan and possess the legendary Rinnegan and one unknown. No doubt many clans will sent marriage proposal to try to control him and govern the Tower of God that the sage built or send assassin after him. Minato tells him not to worry that only he and his wife know about his clan and his Rinnegan Minato learned that from Jiraiya, Kushina learned it from the old tablet of her clan the happens to be descendants of the Asura clan she says smiling seeing the young sage surprise face, Menma suprising that Kushina is a distant relative. Minato then tells Menma that although there some people who know about the Rinnegan they do not know the descriptions of the eye so there is nothing to worry about but they agree to call him Madara for now, Menma or Madara nods contentedly knowing that he can trust his new family.

One year and a half has passed since Menma is adopted by the Uzumaki Family, many things happened in those sixteen months one of them was the announcement of Minato being the fourth hokage. Another thing was the relationship of Menma and family, at first he was somewhat distant, exchanging words with the Uzumaki Family every now and then most of the time he spent it away from the leaf village in a small river near the village. But with time it was changing he became more open, with Kushina and her daughter Akiha with Minato not much it was not that he hated him or something like that, is that Minato has blonde hair which it reminds him of those pesky birds of Kentucky who believe themselves to be the big deal, ahh... how he loves to roasted them in BQ good old days. Anyway that's not the point the point is that thanks to that event Menma, began to hate blondes more to men than women and that leads to Menma to ignore the poor fourth hokage dumbest reason not you think?

Eventually, Menma began to be more open with Minato even though he does not like the blonde hair color of the hokage. Now we find Minato crying anime tear in a corner muttering to, himself that Menma hates him Kushina and Akiha rolled their eyes. Something that they have discovered when they were bonding with the young Ryougi is that he is a Kuudere and also is bipolar anyway this is not the point. The point is that Minato had talked to Jiraiya about Ryougi, and Jiraiya tells Sarutobi the third Hokage about Ryougi without knowing the old Hokage is going to betray them. The old Hokage speaks to his advisor about what Jiraiya said Danzo suggests ,to investigate on the Ryougi clan the research takes a week the advisor and the third hokage discover that Menma or as he calls himself now Madara.

The Madara Uchiha of the Ryougi clan, the first clan that existed in the world but even so they are not so sure if the adopted son of Minato and Kushina was the legendary Uchiha of the Great Divine War. Danzo try to find more information if the legendary Uchiha had a family, but only managed to discover that the great Uchiha Madara had a wife and the relationship the legendary Uchiha had of father and son with the Sage of the Six Paths. None of that matters now, what matters now is that if what Jiraiya said is true then the Ryougi and the Uchiha blood runs through the boy veins also means that the chances that the boy possesses the Sharingan or The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception one of the two strongest legendary eyes techniques of the world. Acting fast the old hokage and his advisors come and visit and begin to demand Minato. To, put Madara in the most famous cliché in all history of Fanfiction... CRA Anyway, Minato quickly without giving it much thought refuses to accept the demand of the third hokage and his advisor.

That infuriates Sarutobi and his three musketeers, the Old Monkey threat the fourth hokage that he will lose his job but the wise fourth hokage tells him that if losing the post of Hokage means to protect his son happiness then so be it and with that Minato leave, leaving the old monkey and his little monkeys with their eyes wide open. Voice comes out fast from the leaf village that there is still a member of the Ryougi clan, many clans from different villages began sending marriage proposals of course the fourth hokage that still maintains his position of hokage thanks to his best friend Sirzechs Lucifer, began to reject all marriage proposals. But sadly it all starts to get worse, clans of high rank began to get near the village not only that villages and clans began to threaten the hokage that they would destroy or break alliance with the leaf village if he did not meet the demands. Seeing no other option Minato turns and asks for help from his best friend, both begin to see if between them they find a solution to the problem.

A solution that now brings us to the present, and the reason why Madara was angry and the reason was that after so long of rejecting marriage proposals the fourth hokage decides to approve one of many, yes that was the solution of Sirzechs and Minato that Madara and the heiress of the clan Gremory to be engaged.

Minato Sighs, Madara did not even let him explain why he committed him to the heiress of the clan Gremory.

Kushina: Come on honey I know that Men- I mean Madara, will understand when he finds what your plan and also we both know he like to be a dramatic person.

Minato: I know, Kushina that's not what worries me what worries me is what Sarutobi told me that time about the CRA.

Kushina: CRA? What the hell does that mean?

Minato: I do not know! What the hell CRA means I've been researching that but nothing! When I find out who was the miserable man that invent the CRA I will **murder him!**

The fourth Hokage sighs depressingly this is one of those moments that he prefer to be at home playing Senran Kagura in is 3DS.

**Outside the leaf village**

Near the leaf village we see many carriages, of different clans some very important and some not but enough of that now we focus on the first carriage that goes in front of the other. Inside the carriage we see six people, among them we see Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Millicas Gremory y and finally Rias Gremory.

Sirzechs Lucifer known as the Crimson Satan, he is the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld With the title of "Lucifer" Sirzechs is a handsome man having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes and is also the best friend of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and father of Millicas and husband to Grayfia.

Grayfia Lucifuge is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is also the wife and Queen of Sirzechs and Rias's older sister-in-law, and the mother of Millicas.

Speaking of Millicas is a young boy with short crimson red hair and red eyes. And is the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge and the nephew of Rias Gremory while lord Gremory is his grandfather and Venelana Gremory his grandmother.

Venelana Gremory a beautiful woman y that looks very much like her daughter, Rias, only with shorter brown hair.

Lord Gremory, a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his two children, Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. He also has a short and red beard or stubble.

Rias Gremory, heiress of her clan and future wife of the boy who calls himself Madara Uchiha. Rias she a young girl age of 13 she as light skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure for someone of her age. Her most distinctive feature like her brother is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Now we see the crimson princess with a look of boredom, it's been several hours since they left the underworld although they were already near the hidden leaf village. She was tired of waiting the only reason why she is on this trip is because according to her older brother her future fiance is gentle and the other reason is that she wants to see if he is the legendary Madara Uchiha and the other reason she prefers him more that Riser, tired of waiting She stands up to leave the carriage.

Rias: Father Mother'll go outside for a walk.

Lord: Rías're almost there almost there hang in there

Rias: Father please at least let me enjoy the last moments of freedom that I have.

Venelana: Rias Please do not be dramatic, it is not as if you'll stay in the hidden leaf village forever is only a month so you can get to know your fiance better.

Sirzechs: It is ok mother let her go and Rias, be careful out there and if you get lost you can fly to see the great wall of the hidden leaf village is easy to see.

Rias: Thank you! Big brother.

Rias opened the carriage door and summon her wings and flew away. It's been a while since she is separated from her family, she had already been for a while circling the forest following a powerful energy that she had felt when she flew to the forest. Normally she would go with her best friend Akeno, but there were so many carriages so she decided to go alone. She notes that there's a small river, and notices a person with the same energy that she has been following seeing an opportunity to have a powerful potential peerage member she decides to descend and watch more closely. More closely she notices a boy her age. She could only see his back so she could not see how he looks, but as far as she could tell from his appearance. The boy has ink-black spiky hair that's the only thing she noticed the hair color of the boy, she sees that the boy is throwing flat stones on the river skipping on water, and then she sees that the stone does not reach the other side of the river, now she sees the boy paralyzed in the same pose in that shot stone while twitching she unconsciously began to move closer to the boy.

Madara:...UGGGGH! HEY! You stood behind me on purpose to distract me! I'm the type that can't even pee when someone's standing behind me!

Rias: Huh!? S-Sorry!

Now that she sees him in front notice that he wearing a fox mask in his face and the clothing he has **(the clothing**** are what Madara wore in his childhood).**

Madara: Yes you better say sorry Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess!

Rias: Hey! I have a name and is, Rias Gremory and that's a dumb reason to call me that!

She then got depressive murmuring stupid nickname and what wrong with my red hair, Madara sweatdropped.

Madara: Hey... Don't take the nickname so seriously... Sorry, I was just making excuses besides in my opinion you have a beautiful red hair...

Rias: I...I didn't know... That you had such an obnoxious self-diagnosed neurosis... But anyway thanks for the compliment.

Madara: The hell... I can't tell if you're a nice girl or a nasty girl!

Rias: He-He sorry, anyway let's try again my name is Rias Gremory what's yours?

Madara" Huh?

That was the only intelligent response that he gives her, not even realized she has just got her revenge he shrugged and began to say his name.

Madara: Drown in despair. I am Madara Uchiha!

Rias: Pfft ahh ha ha ha ha.

Madara: Hey! What are you laughing at?

Rias: I laugh because I know you're not Madara Uchiha, he is already dead and I've seen the picture of him and you do not look anything like him the especially with that stupid fox mask. And to think that my, future husband has identity problem.

Madara: ahh ha ha...AAAA HAH HAH HAH. You're right! Rias I'm not Madara Uchiha... You know you really are beautiful but the most projecting your beauty is your beautiful red hair, I'm really interested in you I'm really.

She blushes at the compliment, she never thought that the fake Madara Uchiha would be a nice person but a bad one she was wrong he is a gentle person (O how wrong she is the only reason why he's being nice to her is for a certain event to be told later in story).

Rias: *blushes* T...Thank you, you know my brother told me that you were a kind person. At first I did not believe him but now that I know you a little I see that I was wrong about you sorry.

Madara: Do not worry, plus I also thought the same about you that you were a spoiled princess. But now I see I was wrong, you came here for my power you came to me not knowing whether it was a good or bad person but still ready to fight to the end your courage is admirable.

Her eyes wide open she begins to feel nervous, he was waiting for her since the beginning she quickly composed herself no time to be nervous.

Rias: Hey...Madara If you do not mind could you show me your face and tell me your real name?

Madara: Mhmmm~ Yea, why not.

Madara, moves his mask to the left side of his face almost showing his entire face only the right eye was seen. Rias blushes when she sees his face, the Uchiha's face was feminine plus the darker and feral-looking whisker marks that made him look more bishounen that Kiba she then notice, his right eye looks being of crimson color and a ring with three tomoe surrounding, the pupil the left eye she could not see how it looks because it was covered by the mask. But the most that caught her attention was his face in general, it had a similar resemblance to that of Madara Uchiha the real Madara Uchiha.

Menma: Drown in despair. My real name is Menma Ryougi.

She sweatdropped it that but ignore it.

Rias: Menma Ryougi I like it.

Menma: Rías... I will talk to Minato to cancel our engagement so you don't have to be forced to marry me.

Rias: N-No! Is fine, besides we have a month to get to know each other better!

She said happy, Menma confused he thought she would prefer the engagement to be cancel but no she is happy that it not cancel he shrugged for now he will go along.

**Back in the leaf village inside the hokage tower**.

In the hokage tower in the office we see five people, and these people were Minato, Kushina, Sirzechs, Grayfia and lord Gremory. Venelana and Millicas were not there they were outside exploring the village, the others were inside watching the crystal ball that had images of Menma and Rias interacting. The fourth hokage, and the others were happy with the development of Ryougi and the Crimson princess now all they have to do is sit and wait.

END.

* * *

**I am not a professional writer nor want to be one, I do this for fun so I not amazing at writing! If you don't like it,**** then do not read it ****and another thing do not expect my ****Updated to be fast I am a lazy person.**

**Some things will be explained later in the story, like the origin of the Uchiha clan and the Ryougi clan Menma gave them falso information.**

**Do not come bugging me with Rias this, Rias that, NarutoxRias is so overused. I don't care, Rias is my favorite character in High School DxD now tell me just once when there was ever a narutoxRIAS pairing think carefully**

**And again I ****writer this story to my liking, if you like then good, if not then your problem ********my grammar and spelling sucks I know. I do not like pretending to be professional, I will try to do the my best anyway I hope you like my story.**


End file.
